


For Good - Heathers AU

by Anonymous



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Heathers, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What if JD told Veronica about the drain cleaner? What if Heather Chandler lived? What if the pair didn't commit any murder?-Veronica Sawyer went from being the loser of loser to a member one of the most popular clique in school, the Heathers, overnight. What happens when she meets Jason Dean, a mysterious teenager who hasn't had the best of childhoods? As soon as they collide, they both change. No one can say if it was for the better, but they both knew they had changed each other for good.





	For Good - Heathers AU

**Author's Note:**

> I just want my cute and non-toxic Jdonica okay! This will also contain "canon" from both the book and musical universe.

Veronica Sawyer had never cut class before-- ever. She was always the rule-following kind. She liked everything organized and tidy. The 17-year-old in what looked like one hundred layers of clothes was never one for change or pushing boundaries. Until now.

Her mother always told her that if she wanted to get with the eagles, she had to learn how to fly, and that was exactly what she was doing. The first day of senior year at Westerburg High didn't really treat her very well. She nearly got knocked over multiple times by different people. The only solace she found was in her best friends, Martha Dunnstock and Betty Finn. The three were like the "loser-versions of the Heathers", as people liked to call them.

The Heathers were their exact opposite. Veronica was standing less than ten feet away from them. Heather Mcnamara, who was in a yellow blazer, skirt, and black shoes, was applying a soft coral blush to her cheeks. Heather Chandler, who wore a matching outfit in red, was adjusting her hair that was tied up with a red scrunchie. Heather Duke was nowhere in sight, but vomiting was heard inside the ladies' bathroom. It was well after fifteen minutes since the last bell rang, which meant the four were cutting class. Veronica just stood there, observing as the two Heathers she could see fixed themselves in front of the mirror.

"Grow up, Heather, bulimia is so '87!" Chandler rolled her eyes as McNamara continued doing her makeup, not adding to the queen Heather's insults. Veronica remembered the "trend"of bulimia circling Westerburg like a virus. She always wondered how the others who participated didn't end up having full-on eating disorders, like Duke.

"Maybe you should see a doctor, Heather." McNamara said, looking back at the cubicle Duke seemed to be in.

"Yeah, Heather, maybe I should." Duke replied groggily from her cubicle.

McNamara seemed to be the nicest of the three, but then again, Veronica didn't know any of them personally just yet. All she knew was that Heather McNamara was the head cheerleader whose dad sold engagement rings, Heather Duke was the head of the yearbook who got a nose job, and Heather Chandler was, well, the queen bee. Veronica liked to refer to her as a "mythic bitch".

Veronica was determined to make the school year ahead of her different. She didn't plan to become a Heather, per say, she just wanted them to acknowledge her as a person. Frankly, she was tired of being pushed around and being labelled a "loser". She didn't necessarily want popularity, but she wanted to rise above her low status. The Heathers were her only hope.

She knew what she wanted to ask, but she didn't know how to ask it. So far, McNamara seemed to be the least ferocious, so Veronica decided to approach her first. Her plan was cut short, however, by their history teacher, Miss Fleming. The gypsy-like woman waltzed into the room wearing a long maxi skirt, a tribal top, glasses, and a glare on her face. She didn't seem to notice Veronica at all, but then again, nobody ever did.

"Well, if it isn't Heather and Heather." The middle-aged woman spoke. The dull tone she had was unusual from Miss Fleming. She was known as the "hippie teacher" and was usually very energetic. Another vomiting sound was heard from Duke's cubicle, followed by a flush.

"And Heather. Perhaps you didn't hear the bell after all the vomiting? You're late for class." Miss Fleming glared at the two girls as Duke emerged from her cubicle.

"Heather wasn't feeling well, we were helping her." Chandler wrapped an arm around Duke, who was still dazed from the vomiting. Miss Fleming put a hand on her hip.

"Not without a hall pass you're not." she held out a small slip of paper and began filling it out. Veronica knew what was coming, and her instinct told her to do the one thing she was good at-forgery. Veronica Sawyer knew how to replicate others' handwriting almost perfectly, sometimes their handwriting even came as second nature. She liked to say it was her talent.

Tearing a small page out of her diary, she began writing a fake permission slip with the handwriting of one of her favorite teachers.

"Week's detention." Miss Fleming said bluntly, practically shoving the piece of paper in front of the Heathers' shocked faces.

"Actually, Miss Fleming, all four of us are out on a hall pass... Yearbook committee..." Veronica finally chimed in and handed the teacher her forged note, which she hoped was believable enough. Miss Fleming nodded, approving the note.

"I see you're all listed..." She scanned the note Veronica had carefully penned out and rolled her eyes.

"Well, hurry up and get where you're going." She said hesitantly. She turned away and left the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Heather Chandler took the paper from Veronica's hand to examine it.

"This is an excellent forgery." She nodded.

"Who are you?"

"Uh... Veronica Sawyer..." Veronica said nervously. She just introduced herself to the most popular clique at Westerburg, she had to at least give herself props for that.

"I crave a boon." The girl blurted out. She had expected it to take up all her energy and willpower, asking the Heathers for a favor, but it was less dramatic and exaggerated as she had made it up to be.

"What boon?" Chandler asked. Her two friends looked like mere slaves next to her as they inched closer.

"Um... Let me sit at your table, at lunch. Just once. No talking necessary." Veronica said, a little bit more hesitantly. The Heathers were eyeing each other, as if communicating some secret code with their eyes.

"If people think that you guys tolerate me, then they'll leave me alone..." This caused all three girls to burst out laughing. Veronica bit her lip nervously. She had failed, slipped up, said something wrong... ' _I knew I should have wrote this speech out_ ' she thought. All of a sudden, Chandler began touching her face, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"You know, for a greasy little nobody, you do have good bone structure." The blonde said, her hands running through Veronica's jawline.

"And a symmetrical face!" McNamara exclaimed ecstatically.

"If I took a meat cleaver and carved it down the center of your skull, I'd have matching halves." It was her turn to cup Veronica's face and examine it.

"That's very important." McNamara smiled, and Veronica returned it with a nervous one, her lips barely curling up. All the touching made her slightly uncomfortable, but these were the Heathers. Their touching her face could be a good sign.

"Of course, you could lose a few pounds." Duke commented, this time without touching Veronica's face.

"You know what, this could be beautiful." Chandler stood beside Veronica and made an up-and-down motion with her hands in the air, as if Veronica was some mannequin. Was this how they treated everybody?

"I know what she needs! Mascara!" McNamara reached for her yellow polka-dot makeup bag that was on the sink and began fishing for something to use.

"Maybe some lip gloss, too." Chandler practically dragged Veronica in front of the mirror and grabbed some pale pink lip gloss from her own red makeup bag.

"This shade will look amazing on you." she held Veronica's chin up with one hand and began applying the gloss on her. The doe-foot applicator glided smoothly on Veronica's lips, and for a minute she wondered if it was sanitary to share lip gloss. Then she realized she wasn't using just anyone's gloss. She was using Heather Chandler's.

"Now, rub your lips together." Chandler instructed. Veronica obeyed.

"Found it!" McNamara squealed. Veronica turned to face her as she was opening a tube that was pink and green. She flinched at the sight of the jagged mascara wand.

"It may seem scary at first, but you'll love it!" Mac squealed. She removed Veronica's glasses for a while.

It did seem scary, Veronica letting the bristles touch her long eyelashes, but it was bearable. After the application, Veronica quickly reached for her glasses. She couldn't live without them.

"Ooh, somebody get this girl some blush." McNamara once again began to fish in her bag.

"Heather, I need your brush." Chandler instructed from behind Veronica as she untied her hair. Duke politely gave Chandler a green paddled brush, which she then began to run through Veronica's hair as McNamara dusted the rosy shade onto the brunette's cheeks.

"After this, you're gonna be beautiful." she whispered, making Veronica stare off in wonder.

She didn't know what it felt like to be beautiful, popular, or even to be someone besides "Loser Heather #1". She never experienced any of it, and now she was getting her very first dose of popularity. The Heathers were all over her.

"You know, I think she could use some nails." Duke grabbed Veronica's hand and pursed her lips.

"True. And these clothes, oh my god." Chandler practically ripped off Veronica's green scarf, only to be greeted by a denim jacket, a vest, a shirt, and a maxi skirt.

"You know what, we have a permission slip. A fake one. Let's cut school and head to the mall." She said. Veronica gulped nervously. Already she had broken two rules.

"Um... As in, cut class?" she asked, not just to clarify, but hopefully for them to find a different way out.

"Yeah. And if you still want to be a Heather, you'll come with us. Okay?" Chandler asked, not really asking for permission, but expressing dominance. Veronica was amazed at how Chandler still expressed her overall power through a simple question.

The three Heathers all walked toward the bathroom door. Chandler held out a hand, which Veronica took. It was the start of something new, indeed.

"Okay." She replied.

 

The four girls sneaked out through the back door and into the parking lot, where they came across Chandler's red porsche.

"Is this yours?" Veronica asked, bewildered at the shine and size of the vehicle. Chandler nodded as she unlocked it with a car key laden with red sparkly key chains.

"Come on in, Veronica. Sit in front." The lead Heather tapped the fresh leather seat beside her, and Veronica stepped inside. She thought she saw Duke glare, where she was sitting had probably been her place for a while. Her frizzy, poofy lockes looked huge compared to the others' big, voluminous curls.

"Nervous?" Chandler asked, along with a playful smirk. Veronica gulped anxiously.

"It's just that it's my first time to... You know... Skip school..." She explained, hoping the clique wouldn't judge her too much for it, though Chandler was already staring up and down at her.

"Oh, Veronica. You'll learn soon. Very soon." She told the young girl as she stepped on the breaks.

"Okay, so we're first going shopping, right?" Duke squealed excitedly.

"Shut up Heather! We're going to the salon first, of course. Veronica here needs a huge hair makeover. Then, we'll help her pick out her clothes and makeup."

Veronica looked back at Duke, who sunk into her place next to McNamara. So far, it had occurred to her that Chandler was the queen, Duke the social-climbing servant, and McNamara the butler. She wondered what her role in the Heathers be-- the sinister sidekick, or the shy sheep? Or would she even be the one deciding that? Which Heather would decide her fate?

The thoughts raced through Veronica's mind as she stared at the blank road ahead. A motorcycle caught her eye, and the guy on it in a black trench coat caused her to look up at his face. Boy, was he attractive. His hair was parted in the middle, he had a strong jawline, and his deep blue eyes reeled her in.

"Hello, Veronica!" one Heather screamed into her ear, making Veronica wince and look back at her. The guy she had just seen was probably a model, hence is height and physical appearance.

"Yes, Heather?"

"What do you think?" Chandler asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh... Yes?" Veronica wasn't sure what the girls were talking about.

"You know, Veronica, if you want to be a Heather---"

"Ugh, Heather, let me speak!" Chandler rolled her eyes once again, clearly abysmal at Duke.

"Veronica, you have to listen to us at all times. You can't look stupid. Sure, we're the prettiest, but that doesn't mean we're the dumbest. Don't look stupid. You're almost a Heather now."

Almost. Those words hit Veronica like a 10-wheeler truck. She wasn't quite a Heather yet, and they could drop her out as fast as they picked her up. She knew she had to be careful, especially around these girls. They were the most sought-after at Westerburg, after all, and whatever chance Veronica had to fit in, she would take it. No matter what the price.

 

"You're a Heather now!" Mac squealed, her tone was like that of a chipmunk. Veronica looked at her new hair as the stylist turned the mirror around. Mac had treated her and her friends to a day at the salon and spa, since she was the richest out of all.

"Well, it's very... Perky." Veronica fluffed her newly cut short bod out. She had overly done bangs and a shiny bob, but it wasn't quite her style. She decided to go along with it, though, since the Heathers were the ones who chose it. The bob would tussle up in a few hours anyway.

"Nails next!" Mac hugged Veronica from behind, thankfully messing up her hair.

"Geez, Heather, don't ruin her hair!" Chandler reprimanded as she ran her hands through the brunette's strands.

"It looks gorgeous on you, Veronica. But you're not a Heather just yet. What color do you want?"

Was that rhetorical? Veronica thought of her answer.

"Um, red?"

Wrong choice. Chandler glared at her, as if she wanted to kill her.

"Veronica, one thing you should know is that I'm always red. You can have blue nails. Chop chop!" She ordered the staff and they started working on Veronica's nails.

"What do you mean you're 'always red' ?" Veronica asked curiously.

"Well, you see..."

Once again, Duke was cut off by Chandler.

"Once in a while, we play croquet. Mac is yellow, Duke is green, and I am red. That's our color coding with outfits too. And from now on, Veronica, you'll have to be blue. Don't worry, we'll shop your new wardrobe later."

New wardrobe? Veronica was getting a full Heather treatment. She didn't know how she felt about her new "color"-- blue. She just went along with it, though, as to not contradict her new friends. 

"So, Veronica, what do you like to do for fun?" Chandler inquired, blowing on her glossy red nails. Veronica took a deep breath. The whole endeavor felt like an initiation. 

"Well, I um... Write in my diary and hang out with my friends..." She said softly, then bit on her lip. She probably said something wrong, as the three were exchanging gazes once again.

"What 'friends'?" The mythic bitch that was Chandler asked. 

"M-Martha Dunnstock and Betty Finn. By the way, are we gonna be here for long?" Veronica asked, looking around for a clock. She remembered that she, Martha, and Betty had agreed to watch a movie at her place. 

"Why, so you could hang out with those freaks?" Mac scoffed, her blonde hair cascading down her chair as she adjusted her head. That was the first insult she'd said in a few hours, which further proved that she was the most approachable of the group.

"Well..."

"We're your friends now, Veronica. Understand that. I don't want any more of this Martha and Betty nonsense." Chandler commanded, causing Veronica to nod in agreement.

Soon, her royal blue nails were done. They were long and matte, unlike Chandler's glossy ones. It looked like it would make everything harder, but Veronica knew they'd only last a few weeks anyway.

"Here, so you can apply nail polish whenever." Mac smiled and handed Veronica a small vial of blue liquid-- nail polish. 

As Veronica held the blue bottle in her hands, she saw a different future than what she had imagined. Right then and there, she was going to be a Heather. She had never thought she could be beautiful or popular, and yet here she was. It was surreal, and she loved it.


End file.
